Noh-Varr (Earth-200080)
Captain Marvel, Protector | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Astarion's crew; Formerly , , , (Kree Empire, Earth-200080) | Relatives = Captain Glory (father, deceased); Star Splendor (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-200080 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; the Cube; The Marvel | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, licensed superhero, fugitive; former extradimensional peacekeeper, Kree missionary | Education = | Origin = Genetically engineered Kree/cockroach hybrid enhanced with insect DNA and nanobiology | PlaceOfBirth = Kree Empire | Creators = Grant Morrison; J.G. Jones | First = Marvel Boy Vol 2 1 | Quotation = Come with me if you want to be awesome. | Speaker = Noh-Varr | QuoteSource = Young Avengers Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = Origins Noh-Varr was a member of the Kree race located in the alternate reality of Earth-200080. He had his DNA altered with cockroach genes to include insectial properties and joined the 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt, a peacekeeping group charged with maintaining the cease-fire between that reality's Kree and Skrull races while travelling aboard their ship, the Marvel. Arrival to Earth-616 After a clash with three Astro-Gods, Noh-Varr and his crew became lost in the Multiverse. While attempting to return home, they ended up arriving to Reality-616, over that universe's planet Earht. Their ship was shot down by Dr. Midas, an individual obsessed with obtaining super-human powers, in an attempt to claim their cosmic ray-powered star drive to mutate himself. The crash killed the Marvel's entire crew, including Noh-Varr's parents, Captain Glory and Star Splendor, and his girlfriend Merree, save for Noh-Varr himself, who ended up captured by Midas. Noh-Varr's capture was short-lived as he escaped using his enhanced abilities. His artificial intelligence Plex advised Noh-Varr to lay low, however, the temperamental boy had plans to get revenge against the entire human race for the brutal treatment his crew received upon arriving to their world. Noh-Varr sent his message of revenge by destroying blocks of buildings in New York, attracing the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., and clashing with their Bannermen, a battle that Noh-Varr would easily win with his advanced Kree technology. Noh-Varr soon learned that a social parasite called Hexus (former prisoner aboard the Marvel), had been unleashed upon the Earth and became a sentient corporation bent on taking over the entire world. Noh-Varr clashed with the forces of the Hexus until he succeeded in destroying it by accessing its corporate secrets and providing them to its competitors, crushing it as a business enterprise and subsequently destroying it. Dr. Midas, still seeking out the cosmic ray engine of Noh-Varr's ship, sent his daughter Oubliette Midas, also known as the Exterminatrix, to capture Noh-Varr. Her assault on his was successfull and she turned him over to her father for a violent interrogation. However, she would soon have a change of heart when Noh-Varr saw her true face and found her attractive, freeing him from her father's clutches and returning him to his ship. Midas tracked both of them down via a tracking device in the Exterminatrix's mask and sent one of the Dark Dimension's Mindless Ones that he had in his possession to destroy them while he attempted to claim the star drive. Exterminatrix was successful in decapitating the creature while Noh-Varr clashed with Midas, who had just used the cosmic ray drive to mutate himself into the Cosmic Man. In the final clash between Noh-Varr and Midas, the Exterminatrix used the head of the Mindless One to seemingly destroy her father. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents subsequently surrounded Noh-Varr's ship, taking him into custody. The Exterminatrix started a reign of terror demanding Noh-Varr's release but she ended up incarcerated in the Raft. Noh-Varr was then imprisoned in the Cube where he declared war on the human race and vowed to make the planet Earth part of the Kree Empire. Incarceration and Break-Out During his incarceration Noh-Varr was briefly visited by the members of the Illuminati who tried to change Noh-Varr's mind and offered him the chance to earn his freedom, with the condition to cease his quest for revenge. During the Superhuman Civil War, S.H.I.E.L.D. director Maria Hill visited the Cube and ordered the warden to send Noh-Varr after the Runaways. Noh-Varr attacked them and the Young Avengers, breaking Xavin's neck and taking down all of the other members. The Vision managed to phase his arm into Noh-Varr's chest, but Noh-Varr tore it away and took Wiccan, Hulkling, Karolina, and Xavin back to the Cube with him. The Vision's arm began to interface with his body, which began causing problems. The combined forces of the Runaways and Young Avengers broke into the Cube to free their teammates, and Noh-Varr was deployed to stop them. Victor, knowing that the feedback of touching the Vision caused them both to have seizures, grabbed Noh-Varr, which freed him from the warden's mental control. Noh-Varr then took control of the Cube. Secret Invasion During the Skrull Invasion, the Cube's systems and Plex II (assembled from Plex's remains) were turned off by a Skrull computer virus. Escaping the prison, Noh-Varr came across the fallen body of Khn'nr, who was impersonating the Kree hero Captain Marvel. As Khn'nr lay dying, he asked Noh-Varr to save Earth. Inspired, Noh-Varr made his way to New York City and participated in the battle against the Skrull invaders, helping to turn the tide. When the battle had ended, Noh-Varr returned to his cell in the Cube. Dark Avengers In the end of the Skrull invasion, reformed supervillain Norman Osborn became a national hero and the head of the superhuman community. While recruiting a new team of Avengers, Osborn came to Noh-Varr and convinced him to join his team under the alias of Captain Marvel. After their first mission in taking on Morgan le Fay, Noh-Varr slept with teammate Karla Sofen, aka Moonstone. However, he was shocked when he learned from her that most of these Avengers were composed of criminals pretending to be heroes. He then abandoned the team. After leaving Osborn's employ, he was attacked by the Sentry, but escaped. Noh-Varr fled to an abandoned building with one of many Kree communicators he had secretly built during his time on Earth, as attempted to contact the Kree Supreme Intelligence. A holographic message left by the Supreme Intelligence told Noh-Varr that the actions of the Skrulls during Secret Invasion had left Earth in more danger than ever before and that he was the planet's new Protector. The Supreme Intelligence then granted him the power needed to carry out his mission in the form a set of Nega-Bands, more advanced than the ones worn by the original Captain Marvel. The bands also provided him with a new costume and prevented the Dark Avengers from detecting his presence. Unbeknownst to Noh-Varr, he was being observed by Captain America and Steve Rogers, who were trying to determine if he could be a potential ally against Osborn. During this time Noh-Varr also developed a romace with a girl named Annie. Heroic Age Following the Siege of Asgard and Osborn's fall, Protector was recruited by the newly-reformed Avengers while to build a time machine as they needed one to confront Kang the Conqueror. During the construction process, a malfunction caused beings of other timelines to be brought to this one. Protector, Iron Man, Captain America and Wolverine travelled to the future while the rest of the team stayed in the present to control the situation. In the aftermath, Protector permanently joined the Avengers and stayed with them during threats like the return of the Hood and the Serpent's attack. Avengers Vs. X-Men As he was preparing for a mission to space to intercept and contain the Phoenix Force, Noh-Varr was given a mission by the Supreme Intelligence of this universe's Kree Empire: to deliver it to them. While in space, Protector stole a sample the Avengers possessed of the Phoenix Force they needed to impede the entity's approach towards Earth and delivered it to the Kree on Hala. After learning from the Intelligence that the Kree had little to no intention of helping Earth survive annihilation at the Phoenix's hands, he rebelled and stole back the container holding the Phoenix's essence while dodging attacks from Kree soldiers. When the Avengers finally caught up with him after nearly escaping certain death due to Protector's tampering with the guidance system of their shipp, they were no more pleased with Noh-Varr than the Kree. Noh-Varr tried to plea for forgiveness, offering his help, but he was rebuked by the Avengers for his earlier betrayal and even threatened. When the Avengers left Hala, they left Noh-Varr stranded without his Nega-Bands. Young Avengers As he didn't wanted to leave Earth, Noh-Varr established a satellite base in the orbit, and also started a relationship with young heroine Hawkeye, leaving his identity of Protector away. During this time, he became a fan of Earth's culture, particularly its music. As Marvel Boy, Noh-Varr joined Hawkeye in assisting her former teammates from the Young Avengers from the interdimensional parasite known as Mother. Once Mother was vanished, the Young Avengers decided to leave Earth in order to prevent the parasite from returning, as Loki explained they couldn't go back to any place their parents were or had died or Mother would be able to return. Marvel Boy joined the team in their subsequent journey across the universe while Wiccan sharpened his skills in magic in order to eventually confront and defeat Mother once and for all. The Young Avengers were forced to go back to Earth after Hulking, who had previously left the team and returned to Earth, was tricked by Mother's allies into going back to New York, which allowed her to manifest again in this reality. Aiding Mother were a misfit counterpart of the Young Avengers assembled by Leah composed of the ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends of the team, including Merree, Annie and the Exterminatrix. In the midst of the battle against the evil Young Avengers, Noh-Varr decided to break up with Hawkeye in order to return with Oubliette. Unfortunately for him, it was soon revealed all of the evil Young Avengers were nothing but constructs fueled by Loki's sense of guilt. Once Loki admitted his crimes, all of the evil Young Avengers simply faded into nothing. Noh-Varr immediately tried to get back with Kate, to no avail. Noh-Varr subsequently DJ'ed the Young Avengers' celebration party of their victory agaisnt Mother and New Years Eve. He attempted to end his relationship with Hawkeye in good terms, but she denied him the chance. Realizing he had messed it up, Noh-Varr decided to move forward and stop dwelling on the past. The Progenitors Now dedicated to save the universe, Marvel Boy set his sights on rebuilding the then-recently decimated Kree Empire. To this end, he offered his services to the Inhuman Royal Family, offering them to help Inhumanity overcome the tribulations presented by the destruction of all traces of the Terrigen Mist by investigating the roots of their species in the ruins of Hala. Once the expedition reached its destination, Marvel Boy planted the seed of the Plex Intelligence in the remains of the Supreme Intelligence. The resulting process ended in the resurrection of the Plex Intelligence, with the absorbed material from the other Supreme Intelligence. Thanks to the Plex Intelligence, Noh-Varr and the Inhumans learned of the existence of Primagen, the substance from which Terrigen derived, which had been used by the eons-old race known as the Progenitors to create the Kree in the same way the Kree went on the create the Inhumans. On the Plex Intelligence's guidance, Noh-Varr and the Inhuman crew traveled to Centauri-IV to investigate the Skyspear which had landed there. The Inhuman Maximus the Mad calculated the trajectory of the Skyspear back to its point of origin, the Progenitor's World Farm. The crew was attacked by the Progenitors as soon as the approached their base, barely making it alive to a Primagen deposit. When the explorers were attacked by two Exterminator and Destroyer-Class Progenitors, Noh-Varr was immolated, barely surviving thanks to his genes' special adaptation. Noh-Varr was then carried into a crystal pod created by Flint with which the Inhumans escaped from the World Farm with samples of Primagen. | Powers = Noh-Varr is an alternate universe Kree warrior, enhanced with cockroach DNA and nanobiology, He has demonstrated enhanced physical capabilities well beyond that of either normal humans or standard Kree. ' Superhuman Strength: ' Noh-Varr is incredibly strong. His strength is greater than that of the average Kree male (whom can press lifting approximately 2 tons) and far exceeds that of a human being. Noh-Var can lift 25 tons. ' Superhuman Speed: ' He is very fast; his top speed is at around 150mph Dark Reign the list Wolverine, OHOTMU profile, exceeding most conventional vehicles, it enables him to walk up walls defying gravity. ' Superhuman Agility: ' Noh-Varr's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. this coupled with his speed and reflexes allowed him to outmaneuver Oubliette while riding her bullet bike. Superhuman Durability: Noh-Varr has a triple jointed musculature structure, which is much more durable than that of an average human being or Kree; he is capable of withstanding injuries of all types and impacts that would kill both of either race. He is also capable of surviving severe full-body burns. ' Superhuman Stamina: ' He is capable of running at peak capacity for an undefined period of time. Superhuman Reflexes: Noh-Varr's reaction time is high enough to dodge bullets and laser fire with ease. Nanobot Injection: Noh-Varr was injected by the Kree with nanobots in his bloodstream enabling him to reroute pain sensations. His saliva triggers hallucinations to anyone that it comes into contact with. If interacting or physically interfaced with technology foreign to his system he can exert control over it at will. ' Mental Control Over Body: ' He can control his body's growth, and adrenaline bursts enabling him to grow or solidify his hair at will and enter a "White Run" mode to where he is capable of ignoring any distractions while moving at his fastest doing whatever means necessary to accomplish his goals. * This mental control include a total control over his brain: For example, he was able to redirect pain to his auditive cortex to avoid pain. ' Wall-Crawling: ' He has insect DNA infused into his body, so can walk on walls and ceilings with ease. ' Super hearing: ' He also has a layer of tympanic membrane covering his skin, allowing to pick up sound more effectively. ' Energy Projection: ' Noh-Varr has been shown to be able to manipulate the energy around him to fire out semi powerful blast of energy from his fist. It is believed to be an extention of his grenade nails. ' Grenade and poisonous nails: ' Due to the nano technology in his system and the genetic augmentations he underwent, Noh-Varr can extend his fingernails singly or all digits into razor sharp bombs with enough explosive force. A single nail can shatter thick skinned adversaries as well as damage the surrounding environment. He also used his nails to poison dimensional traveler Lyra when she attacked New York searching for Norman Osborn. ' Power Inheritance: ' It has been stated many times in the comics that Noh Varr might inherit his father's abilities. This is proven by the manifestation of his energy projection Power. | Abilities = Skilled Combatant: Noh-Varr is very skilled in armed and unarmed combat utilizing extreme athletics and limited gymnastics. He is capable of fending off multiple opponents at once. Skilled Marksman: He is an excellent sharpshooter. Skilled Pilot: He can pilot all types of "Kree" designed aircrafts. | Strength = Class 25, Noh-Varr can press lift 25 tons.Dark Reign the list Wolverine, OHOTMU profile | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * His alien metals lined super-dense costume * Pocket Battlefield: Noh-Varr's second most used device is called the Pocket Battlefield. It appeared as a pink square which would expand and take in anyone in the area. The battlefield is able to be one of 9 different settings each having its own physics. Noh-Varr explained to Lyra that while in the Battlefield, he controls all ten of its axis. It shifts whoever enters it into a pocket dimension with its own specialized physics. He's seen using it again to keep the Asterion he and the Inhuman Royals've commandeered from crashing into a fiery wreck with them still on it treating the falling, screaming damaged heap like a superball. * Plex: Out of all his equipment, Noh-Varr's most helpful is his spaceship's Living Database, Plex. Plex could telepathically give Noh-Varr information to help him complete his missions. Plex also had the ability to release an "Omniwave" which would allow him to control the thoughts/emotions of large groups of people. Plex died when S.H.I.E.L.D. took Noh-Varr into custody. While Noh-Varr had control of the Cube, he created a digital version of Plex, but it was destroyed by the Skrull Invasion. Eventually recreating it and giving him over to Ronan The Accuser in order to ease his own guilt, given that Noh-Varr could part with this means he has more than one of the A.I. | Transportation = The Marvel: A ship equipped with Kirby engines and the Plex omnichronal bio computer system, allowing to travel and navigate across the vast infinity of the Multiverse. Internal defenses include the Helicoptera; insectoid shaped mini-bots with knife edged propeller like wings that could fly at incredible speeds eviscerating anything in their path. | Weapons = * Gauntlets: Noh-Varr has had various weapons and gadgets that he has gained from the ship, the Marvel. The most famous of his tools is his gauntlet that is able to transform into various shapes. He usually has it take the form of some sort of gun. It is able to fire various blast, most commonly, a plasma blast. This blast can be a simple concussive blast to a blast that can destroy buildings. Recently, Lindy Reynolds had taken Noh-Varr's gun and turned it on her husband, Sentry. The blast was strong enough to burn Sentry's face down to his bones. Once while fighting Lyra, he formed his gauntlet into a bladed weapon. He has also used them to block attacks, like Kate Bishop's arrow. * Replicator Mines: A weapon Noh-Varr used in his assault on the world, their Kree weapons that duplicate across a wide radius casing untold destruction. it was used as a gun ammunition for his gauntlet blaster. * KreeTech Nunchaku: Kree modeled device based off an earth born armament, they are two weighted stick lengths tethered by an energized cable line which reach great distances. Noh-Varr mainly used them while in closed quarters during battle. * Composite Soul-Bow: Another armament molded after a man made invention. Discharges violet hued energy in the shape of quivers. }} | Notes = * Noh-Varr has been in a relationship or had intercourse with: ** Merree, one of his teammates of the 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt ** Oubliette Midas, a possible romantic team-up. *** An alternate version of him also had an effective relationship with an alternate Oubliette ** Karla Sofen, at the time using the codename Ms. Marvel. First intercourse with a human. ** Annie ** Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) | Trivia = * J.G. Jones stated that Marvel Boy was an anti-establishment character. * His green and blue costume is an homage to the "original Captain Marvel". * Noh-Varr was 21 during the events of . * He does not define himself as heterosexual, and says that "exploring" (in multiple meanings) is part of the cycle for Kree. * The Young Avengers writer Kieron Gillen revealed the music legend David Bowie was used as his inspiration for Noh-Varr. | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Trichokinesis Category:Insect Form Category:Atheist Characters Category:Kree/Cockroach Hybrids Category:Weapons Expert Category:Pilots Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Varr Family Category:Technopaths Category:Bisexual Characters